O jedną noc dłużej
by maszka
Summary: Hermiona wpada w ręce Śmierciożerców. Aby uniknąć śmierci wykorzystuje dość niecodzienny sposób odwrócenia ich uwagi.


**O jedną noc dłużej **  
1,001 Nights  
autor: Jocemum

Pokój pogrążony był w półmroku. Słaba poświata pochodziła od ustawionych w głębokich wnękach świeczek, które jedynie wydłużały wszędzie zalegające cienie. Hermiona starała się trzymać z daleka od spowitych w czarne szaty postaci, stojących w bezruchu i ciszy. Sprawiały one wrażenie drapieżników czyhających na granicy jej wzroku. Pozostała w miejscu, na które została rzucona. Czuła zimny kamień pod nieosłoniętymi ramionami i nogami. Przeszyło ją jeszcze zimniejsze ostrze strachu i zadrżała, gdy jedna z postaci wychynęła z mroku i podeszła do niej.

Przez kilka ostatnich lat było bardzo spokojnie. Siódmy rok ich nauki minął, a żadna ze stron nie wystąpiła przeciwko drugiej. Harry, Ron i Hermiona kontynuowali poszukiwanie i niszczenie horcruxów, lecz w dalszym ciągu nic się nie działo. To, że Voldemort i jego poplecznicy przygotowywali się do ataku było oczywiste dla Zakonu. Jednak, gdy Snape zniknął, stracili źródło informacji. Hermiona zdecydowała się na ryzykowną wyprawę do Londynu. Chcąc uniknąć kłótni, wymknęła się, zostawiając wiadomość tylko Ginny. Noc spędziła w bezpiecznym miejscu, gdzie ukrywali się jej rodzice i wczesnym rankiem wyruszyła w drogę powrotną do Hogwartu. Zrobiła krótki przystanek w Esach i Floresach na Pokątnej, chcąc odebrać książki, które zamówiła kilka tygodni wcześniej. Była pewna, że zdąży zniknąć zanim ktokolwiek zauważy jej obecność.

W pewnym momencie zapora chroniąca przed atakiem Śmierciożerców eksplodowała przy oknie i Hermiona, która właśnie stała przy kontuarze, płacąc za książki, straciła natychmiast przytomność. Gdy obudziła się w pustej celi, musiała zmierzyć się z myślą, że została schwytana. Nie była w stanie określić, ile czasu minęło - godziny, może dni. Nie wiedziała również, czy ktoś z Zakonu domyśli się, że została schwytana.

Z korytarza dobiegły dźwięki i Hermiona skuliła się pod ścianą, wpatrując się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą. Trzech Śmierciożerców w ciszy weszło do środka. Jeden z nich wyjął różdżkę i, mrucząc zaklęcie, machnięciem otworzył kajdany.  
- Przyprowadzić ją – wskazał w jej kierunku.  
Kimkolwiek był, nie czekał na wykonanie wydanego rozkazu. Jego postać zasłonili pozostali. Instynktownie zaczęła walczyć, jednak wykręcili jej boleśnie ręce na plecy i zmusili do pójścia za nimi. Bojąc się spytać, pozostawała równie cicha jak jej straż. Przeszli przez krótki korytarz i wspięli się po schodach.

Teraz zaś leżała na podłodze, rozglądając się wokoło, a następnie zastygła w strachu, gdy pojawiła się przed nią - bardziej gadzia niż ludzka - postać Voldemorta. Spojrzał na nią, a potem przeszedł obok by dotrzeć do tronu stojącego gdzieś za nią. Powoli przekręciła się tak, by móc go widzieć i spróbowała uklęknąć.

- Severusie, znasz tę dziewczynę? – jego głos był syczący, pozostawał w idealnej harmonii z wyglądem jego twarzy.  
Kolejna postać wynurzyła się z mroku, mijając ją z pogardliwym uśmieszkiem. Hermiona niekontrolowanie zadrżała. Od śmierci Dumbledore'a nie widziała Snape'a. Wyglądał, jakby się w ogóle nie zmienił.

- Gryfońska szlama, mój panie i bliska przyjaciółka Harry'ego Pottera.  
- Naprawdę? Czy może wiedzieć cokolwiek o planach Pottera, albo potencjalnym działaniu Zakonu? – Voldemort przechylił lekko głowę, patrząc na nią z zainteresowaniem.  
- Nieprawdopodobne, mój panie. Nie jest zbyt ważnym członkiem Zakonu, którego większość ceni ją ze względu na przyjaźń z Potterem. Jest chroniona, tak by jej krzywda nie dotknęła Wybrańca – podsumował Snape, wzruszając ramionami. – Pojmanie jej dotknie go. Sama w sobie jest niewiele warta.  
- Cóż, mała Gryfonko. Co powinienem z tobą zrobić? – Hermiona zadrżała, gdy Voldemort mierzył ją spojrzeniem. – Jedna szlama nie zabawi nas, nieprawdaż Severusie?  
Snape zachichotał, aż echo odbiło się od ścian. Hermiona skrzywiła się. Widocznie, gdy ich Pan opowiada dowcipy, bez względu na to jak żałosne, Śmierciożercy reagują śmiechem.  
- Jednakże – Voldemort mówił dalej. – Chciałbym mieć jakąś rozrywkę zanim ją zabijemy. Może sama Szlama coś zaproponuje.  
Hermiona patrzyła na niego w przerażeniu, niezdolna wymyślić, co powinna powiedzieć. Cisza się przeciągała, aż odgłos dochodzący gdzieś z boku, przerwał ją.  
- Czarny Pan czeka, panno Granger. Radziłbym coś zaproponować. – na to dictum Śmierciożercy wybuchli śmiechem.  
- Może tańczysz,... śpiewasz? – Voldemort zacmokał dziwacznie. Chwila minęła zanim Hermiona zorientowała się, że śmieje się z niej. Gdy potrząsnęła głową, przerwał. – Staję się niecierpliwy, Szlamo.

Przełknęła ciężko, świadoma, że jeśli chce spróbować przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazła, powinna coś odpowiedzieć. To mogło być możliwe... było ryzyko, którego mogła się podjąć... jeśli tylko nie zorientują się, co zamierza. Pośpiesznie zamknęła umysł. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że Oklumencja może być użyteczna również dla niej, zaczęła się jej uczyć i osiągnęła mistrzostwo. Nie myśląc o niczym, wzięła głęboki oddech i wykrztusiła.  
- Ja... mogłabym opowiedzieć historię.  
Dobiegło ją sarknięcie Snape'a, jednak Voldemort, zaintrygowany, pochylił się w jej stronę.  
- Historię... cóż za genialny pomysł – wyjął różdżkę i mały podnóżek pojawił się u jego stóp. – Usiądź tu i opowiedz mi swoją historię.

Hermiona podniosła się, podeszła do niego i usiadła. Voldemort sięgnął ku niej i pozwolił swoim palcom pogłaskać jej włosy. Zastygła w przerażeniu, nienawidząc każdej chwili jego dotyku. Jego palce przemknęły przez jej loki, by nagle z warknięciem, chwycić ją za włosy, szarpnąć i zmusić do spojrzenia na jego twarz.  
- A kiedy znudzę się twoją opowieścią, mała Szlamo, podetnę ci gardło tak, byś już nigdy żadnej nie wysnuła. – Uwolnił jej włosy, ona zaś mruganiem próbowała powstrzymać napływające łzy. – Teraz zaczynaj.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić i przygotować. _Istnieje wiele sposobów walki._ Jej szeroka znajomość książek, tak mugolskich, jak magicznych, szeptała gdzieś w jej pamięci. Zaczęła mówić...

_„Dawno temu, w krainie, która później została nazwana Anglią, żył sobie chłopiec. Jednak nie taki zwyczajny chłopiec, lecz inny od wszystkich otaczających go ludzi. Było tak odkąd tylko pamiętał. Nie wyglądał inaczej... wcale; miał włosy, dwoje oczu i usta, którymi mówił, i taką samą ilość rąk i nóg, jak inni chłopcy. Nie był ani wyższy, ani szybszy, ani silniejszy niż inni chłopcy. To nie był ten rodzaj inności. To samotność odróżniała go od reszty. Chłopiec potrafił rozmawiać z dzikimi stworzeniami, będąc w posiadaniu przedziwnego talentu do języków."_

Snape słuchał zafascynowany. _Gdzie ta dziewczyna nauczyła się tak opowiadać? Kiedy posiadła zdolność hipnotyzowania dźwiękiem swojego głosu, używania tonów, niuansów i wyrażeń, by tak zniewalać?_ Kolejni Śmierciożercy podchodzili bliżej.

Hermiona snuła swoją opowieść, opisując chłopca, jego dziwny talent, wykorzystywanie daru i niebezpieczeństwa, jakie na niego czyhały ze strony społeczeństwa, które nie rozumiało lub nie akceptowało jego odmienności. Czas mijał, a Voldemort nie wykonał żadnego ruchu by jej przerwać. W gruncie rzeczy, wyglądał na zafascynowanego. _Teraz albo nigdy_, Hermiona zdecydowała się zaryzykować.

_„Stos rósł wokół niego, gdy związany mocno i boleśnie stał w jego środku. Starszy wioski podszedł bliżej, a za nim ksiądz, arogancki w swojej ignorancji, niosący palącą się pochodnię. __  
__- Zło, które cię opętało, może zostać wypędzone jedynie w ten sposób. Wypalimy je, a prochy rozsypiemy na cztery wiatry, tak by ciemność została usunięta spośród nas na wszystkie wieki – ksiądz opuścił pochodnie i przytknął ją do drewna u stóp chłopca. __  
__- __**Czekaj!**__"_

Hermiona wyłkała ostatnie słowo i usłyszała wokół siebie westchnienia. Złożyła dłonie na podołku i czekała.  
- Dlaczego przerwałaś, Szlamo? Mów dalej! – rozkazał jej Voldemort.  
- Jeszcze nie teraz. Najpierw... prośba – Hermiona sprzeciwiła się.  
- Prośba? Wystawiasz na próbę moją cierpliwość, mała Szlamo. O co ośmielasz się prosić?  
- Jeden dzień życia – odpowiedziała mu Hermiona. – Pozwól mi żyć, a ja opowiem ci jutro dalszy ciąg tej historii.  
- Zabiję cię, jeśli teraz na mój rozkaz nie podejmiesz opowieści – wysyczał Voldemort.  
Hermiona zacisnęła dłonie, by nie było widać, jak drżą.  
- Zatem historia przepadnie na zawsze.

Voldemort wstał gwałtownie i mocnym kopnięciem zrzucił ją ze stołeczka na podłogę. Hermiona przeturlała się, pozostała twarzą do ziemi i czekała. Minęła długa jak wieczność minuta zanim się odezwał.  
- Severusie, jesteś za nią odpowiedzialny. Zabierz ją, uczyń na co masz ochotę, lecz przyprowadź ja tutaj jutro wieczorem.  
Hermiona uniosła oczy wystarczająco by na niego spojrzeć. Obserwował ją z furią, jego czerwone oczy wpatrywały się w nią.  
– Masz jeszcze jedną noc życia, Szlamo; ciesz się nią!  
Snape pociągnął ją za ramię i, nie marnując czasu, wyprowadził ją z komnaty. Szybciej niż była w stanie nadążyć, ciągnął ją przez korytarz i kolejny, i jeszcze jeden, by wreszcie dotrzeć do drzwi. Zatrzasnął je za nimi, założył zabezpieczenia, rzucił zaklęcie Silencio i pchnął ją na najbliższe krzesło.  
- Co cię opętało, Granger? Odważyłaś się targować z Czarnym Panem? Oszalałaś? – Snape chodził w tą i z powrotem, szaty powiewały za nim. – Co pozwoliło ci przypuszczać, że zgodzi się na coś takiego?  
- „Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy" – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Przypuszczam, że skoro chciał mnie zabić już dziś wieczór, miałam wszelkie powody, by spróbować się targować.  
- O czym ty mówisz? – sarknął. – Zadałem ci pytanie.  
- A ja na nie odpowiedziałam – odwzajemniła mu się pięknym za nadobne. – To mugolska książka i... i, właściwie dlaczego miałabym ci o tym mówić? Opuściłeś Zakon, zabiłeś Dumbledore'a, zdradziłeś...

Jednym ruchem ściągnął ją z krzesła i podniósł, patrząc na nią z odległości kilku centymetrów, jego uścisk był bolesny.  
- Nie zmieniaj tematu, panno Granger! Nie odpowiadam przed tobą! I może powinnaś pamiętać, że mam zgodę Czarnego Pana, by zrobić z tobą, co mi się żywnie podoba.  
Hermiona pobladła. Zapomniała o instrukcjach, jakie Voldemort wydał Snape'owi. Nie mogąc dłużej znieść jego spojrzenia, opuściła oczy.  
- Prze- przepraszam, profesorze.  
Uwolnił ją, a ona wróciła na krzesło. Nie poruszył się, Hermiona była świadoma jego obecności, tego, że stoi tak blisko, iż jego szaty dotykają jej nóg.  
- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – odsunął się. – Jesteś głodna?  
- Nie sądzę, bym była w stanie coś przełknąć – odpowiedziała.  
- Sugeruję byś jednak spróbowała coś zjeść, a następnie się przespała. Jutro... musisz się przygotować na kontynuowanie opowieści oraz na błaganie o dzień kolejny... Szeherezado.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego w zdumieniu.  
- Czyli znasz tę historię?  
- Nie jestem kompletnym ignorantem, jeśli chodzi o mugolską literaturę – pokiwał głową, obdarzając ją aprobującym spojrzeniem. – Ani o starą magię, która ją zainspirowała. Jesteś bardziej inteligentna i uzdolniona niż sobie wyobrażałem, panno Granger. Magia Słów jest w końcu sztuką, choć zaginioną we współczesnym czarodziejstwie. Z całą pewnością wiem również, że nie uczy się jej na lekcjach historii u profesora Binnsa.  
Wpatrywała się w niego, z początku przerażona. Jeśliby doniósł na nią, a Voldemort i reszta Śmierciożerców zdałaby sobie sprawę, że jakaś Szlama zdołała ich omamić czymś tak prostym, jak Magia Słów, byłoby już po niej. Jednak, ku jej zaskoczeniu i wielkiej uldze, nie okazywał zamiaru doniesienia o tym.  
- Skąd wiedziałeś? – wyszeptała, gdy już odzyskała głos.  
- Tak, jak i w twoim przypadku, zainteresowanie pozaszkolną magią, częściowo mrocznymi i zapomnianymi jej rodzajami – powiedział trzeźwo. – Nie musisz się obawiać; Magia Słów nie ma agresywnego charakteru, zatem Czarny Pan i jego poplecznicy jej nie używają – nawet jeśli świadomi są jej istnienia, nigdy się nią nie interesowali. Jest mało prawdopodobne, by zorientowali się, że jej używasz. – Uśmiechnął się, jego usta wygięły się leciutko. – Zapomniałem już, jak interesujące historie opowiadała. Wykraczają one poza powody, którymi kieruje się bajarz. Twój gambit może się udać, tak jak twojej bohaterce... ale tylko przez jakiś czas.

To była jedna z najdziwniejszych nocy w jej życiu. Przebywając w obecności Snape'a, nawiązując rozmowę z człowiekiem, który, jak wierzyła, był zdrajcą i mordercą, cieszyła się życiem. Miał cierpkie poczucie humoru i złośliwy uśmiech, który całkowicie zmieniał jego oblicze. Dopiero późno w nocy, gdy już ziewała, próbując zachować przytomność, zebrała się na odwagę by spytać:  
- Powiesz mi dlaczego?  
Nie próbował udawać, że je nie rozumie. Spojrzał na nią zmrużonymi oczami.  
- Jak często używasz Oklumencji, panno Granger?  
- Kilkanaście godzin dziennie, na początku. Remus Lupin powiedział, że powinnam – odpowiedziała, patrząc na niego wyzywająco.  
Wpatrywał się w jej twarz i, gdy przekonał się, że nie jest w stanie odczytać jej myśli, odpowiedział.  
- Zrobiłem to, co było konieczne. – Spojrzała na niego w niedowierzaniu.  
- Aż tak go nienawidziłeś?  
Tym razem, to on został zaskoczony.  
- Albus Dumbledore był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Gdyby tylko był jakiś inny sposób... Opłakiwałem go.  
- Więc dlaczego go zabiłeś?  
- To powinno być oczywiste. Ponieważ on tego ode mnie zażądał.  
Ciągle obserwowała jego twarz.  
- Zażądał tego od ciebie... _**on**_ zażądał tego. Nie Vol... Dumbledore poprosił cię o to – twarz Snape'a straciła kolory. – O to chodzi, prawda?  
Wstał i wyjął różdżkę.  
- Powinienem rzucić na ciebie Oblivate, panno Granger. Ta wiedza jest niebezpieczna dla nas obojga.  
- Nie, nie... _proszę_. On myśli, że jestem niczym. Jest nieprawdopodobne, by mnie przesłuchiwał. A ja chcę ci wierzyć. Proszę.  
Wstrzymywała oddech, dopóki nie odłożył różdżki.  
- Miej świadomość, panno Granger, że jeśli przełamie twoje bariery, zabiję cię.  
- Rozumiem.  
- Chodź ze mną – Snape poprowadził ją przez kolejne drzwi do małego aneksu sypialnego. W pokoju nie było nic poza małym biurkiem i łóżkiem, ustawionym przy ścianie.  
- Tutaj śpimy – wskazał na nie.  
- **My**? Nie ma jakiegoś innego miejsca, w którym... – Hermiona cofnęła się o krok.  
- Przekonasz się, że komnaty, nim noc dobiegnie końca, zrobią się niesamowicie zimne. Śpiąc tutaj łatwiej utrzymamy ciepło.  
Hermiona potrząsnęła głową.  
- Nie sądzę. Będę spała na krześle.  
- Jak chcesz.  
W pośpiechu opuściła sypialnię. Prawie wbiegając na krzesło, skuliła się na nim, drżąc._Naprawdę sądził, że tak po prostu położę się z nim do łóżka?_ Nie było kołdry, ani koca, którymi mogłaby się okryć, więc starała się jak najściślej okryć spódnicą. Usłyszała, jak w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu trzeszczy łóżko, a potem zapadła cisza. Snape ułożył się do snu.

Nie okłamał jej. Wraz z upływem nocy, w pokoju robiło się coraz zimniej. Bez względu na to jak bardzo się kuliła, jakaś część jej skóry pozostawała odkryta, szybko więc zaczęła drżeć i szczękać zębami. Nie miała sposobu na określenie upływającego czasu, jednak z każdym momentem czuła się coraz gorzej. Kolejna próba zmiany pozycji zakończyła się upadkiem z krzesła z głośnym „bum". Próbowała się podnieść, jęcząc z powodu zdrętwiałych rąk i nóg, kiedy otwarły się drzwi do przylegającego pokoju.  
Bez słowa podszedł do niej i podniósł ją z podłogi. Jego ciało było tak ciepłe, że Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać. Zwróciła się do niego, przytulając się i trzęsąc. Wniósłszy ją do sypialni, położył się wraz z nią na łóżku i przykrył oboje kołdrą. Gdy nie mogła przestać drżeć, poczuła jak obejmują ją jego ramiona i nogi. Ciepło łóżka i to bijące od niego, powoli rozluźniły jej kończyny. Nie poruszył się, a ona nie starała się od niego odsunąć. Oczy zamykały jej się ze zmęczenia. Wymruczała podziękowanie w jego pierś.  
- Śpij już, Szeherezado – odpowiedział łagodnie.

Kontynuowała opowieść i przeżyła kolejny wieczór. A potem następny. Każdy dzień spędzała na układaniu wieczornej historii, zaciskając więzy magicznej sieci wokół umysłów słuchaczy. Nie obroniłoby jej to, gdyby Voldemort zdecydował się ją zabić, ani nie dawało jej na nikogo żadnego wpływu... poza historią. To intensywne, niepohamowane pragnienie poznania opowieści. To właśnie była Magia Słów, broń, którą się posługiwała każdego wieczoru.

Każdej nocy spodziewała się spotkać swój koniec. Jednak kolejny wieczór zastawał ją siedzącą na podnóżku, zaś Voldemort słuchał jej z wielką uwagą. Również Śmierciożercom wolno było jej wysłuchiwać. Na znak szczególnego wyróżnienia, ten czy inny, mógł wyjść z cienia i usiąść w jej pobliżu.

Dni zamieniły się w tygodnie, potem w miesiące. Nie błagała już więcej. Za każdym razem dochodziła do końca wieczornej historii i składała ręce. Voldemort natychmiast rozkazywał Severusowi by ją zabrał i przyprowadził kolejnego wieczoru.

Noce spędzała w małej sypialni, wtulona w Severusa. To, co zaczęło się poszukiwaniem ciepła, rozwinęło się w desperackie pragnienie drugiej osoby. Gdy pierwszy raz sięgnął po nią, każda ze stron zawahała się jedynie przez chwilę. Potem nie było już wątpliwości.

Hermiona obawiała się o jego życie na równi ze swoim, gdyż wraz z upływającym czasem, wydawało się coraz pewniejsze, że żadne z nich nie wydostanie się żywe z niewoli Voldemorta. Choć nic jej nie powiedział, Hermiona była pewna, że nawiązał kontakt z siłami Zakonu i przekazywał im informacje. To ich związek i jego pragnienie zapewnienia jej bezpieczeństwa, skłoniły go do powrotu do szpiegowania.

Tej nocy był wyjątkowo cichy, kochał się z nią z intensywnością, niezwykłą nawet jak na niego. Później, tulił ją, nie będąc w stanie wypuścić jej ze swoich ramion. Wreszcie wzięła jego twarz w dłonie i zmusiła go, by na nią spojrzał.  
- O co chodzi?  
Ujął jej ręce i przyciągnął palce do ust, lecz nie odpowiedział.  
- Severusie, nie jestem głupia. To koniec, prawda? Coś się jutro wydarzy.  
Trzymał jej dłonie, wciąż tuląc je do swojej twarzy,  
- Zakon wkroczy. Wywołają decydującą bitwę tutaj, kiedy... – zatrzymał się.  
- Gdy będę opowiadać – zakończyła za niego.  
- Hermiono – przyciągnął ją do siebie. – Jak tylko zacznie się atak, padnij na podłogę i odturlaj się. Oddal się od Czarnego Lorda tak bardzo, jak tylko będziesz w stanie. Postaram się ciebie ochronić.  
- Chroń siebie. Obie strony będą chciały cię dostać. _Proszę_ – Hermiona błagała. – Przeżyj... dla mnie.  
Nie odpowiedział, a jedynie ukrył twarz na jej ramieniu. Przycisnęła usta do jego włosów. Z wolna zaczęli się poruszać, pozwalając ujawnić się swoim uczuciom, nie wstydząc się łez. Później tulili się do siebie, zapadając w końcu w sen.

Ranek nastał zbyt szybko. Gdy otworzyła oczy, ujrzała Severusa stojącego przy łóżku, całkowicie już ubranego. Ogarnięta paniką, usiadła. Rozpoznając wyraz jej twarzy, Snape zaczął ją uspokajać.  
- Mam obowiązki wobec Czarnego Pana; dziwnie by wyglądało, gdybym odszedł od codziennego schematu. Do wieczora nic się nie stanie. W międzyczasie, popracuj nad opowieścią – polecił.

I tak zrobiła. Powtarzała opowieść raz po raz, wędrując po małych pokojach, zmieniając ton, gesty, delikatne i subtelne szepty magii między słowami, w determinacji, by skupić na sobie oczy i uszy wszystkich, aż nadejdzie odpowiedni moment. Gdy Severus wrócił, usiadła z nim przy stole, niezdolna do zjedzenia czegokolwiek, zdecydowana zachować spokój za wszelką cenę.

- Czarny Pan żąda twojej obecności.  
Nie pocałował jej, nie dotknął, a ona to rozumiała. Co było między nimi, należało do przeszłości; przyszłość będą mieli tylko, jeśli przeżyją. Zatrzymując się w drzwiach, odwrócił się, trzymając w dłoni jej różdżkę. Kiwnęła głową, włożyła różdżkę do rękawa i ruszyła za nim, kierując się w tym samym kierunku, co setki razy wcześniej.

Voldemort siedział na swoim tronie, wąż – Nagini – zwinął się u jego stóp. W rezultacie jej stołeczek został od niego trochę odsunięty. Zajęła swoje miejsce, złożyła ręce na podołku i czekała na pozwolenie, by zacząć opowieść. Przez chwilę wydawał się coś rozważać, potem wykonał gest w stronę postaci czekających w cieniu.  
- Glizdogonie, informacje, które mi dzisiaj przyniosłeś, zadowoliły mnie. W czasie opowieści możesz siedzieć u moich stóp.  
Pettigrew pośpieszył do przodu, usiadł obok Nagini i zapatrzył się na Hermionę. Stłumiła dreszcz, skupiając się na Voldemorcie, jak posłuszny akolita, czekając na rozpoczęcie rytuału. Czarny Pan kiwnął na nią i zaczęła mówić.

_„Burza, która nadeszła z gór, przyniosła ogień, wichurę i wielkie zniszczenie. Nie była to zwyczajna zmiana pogodny, nie pochodziła ona od natury. Niosła przerażenie i nieszczęście w swojej najpełniejszej przemocy postaci, a jej celem było... uniemożliwić Wybranemu uwolnienie istot będących w niewoli." _

_„Nigdy wcześniej żaden czarodziej nie stanął samotnie przeciw potędze bogów. Arogancja - prawdopodobnie... desperacja - możliwe... jednak było w tym coś więcej. Dotyk przeznaczenia, przewrotność losu, błogosławieństwo wszystkich żyjących na tej ziemi... to właśnie one dawały siłę temu człowiekowi, wspierając determinację, która wysyłała go w odpowiedzi na płacz jego ludzi!"_

Snape obserwował Śmierciożerców dookoła niej, uważniej niż ją, wychwytując ich zainteresowanie, wzrost zachwytu. Nikt się nie ruszał, oczy wszystkich skupione były na kobiecie, która snuła zaklęcie na środku komnaty. Cofając się w cień, Snape wyjął swoją różdżkę i wypowiedział końcową inkantację, która zdejmowała zabezpieczenia fortecy Voldemorta.

_„I płomień światła padł z nieba, lecąc w stronę Wybrańca szybciej, niż ludzkie oko może dostrzec, a on wciąż się nie poddawał. Nosząc rękawiczki, które podarowała mu bogini w zamian za pocałunek, złapał błyskawicę, wskoczył na nią i __**odleciał...!**__"_

Hermiona skoczyła na nogi, zgrabnie przecięła ręką powietrze, jej gesty dopełniły opowieść. Gdy zakrzyknęła ostatnie słowo, nastąpiła eksplozja. Aurorzy i członkowie Zakonu aportowali się w komnacie. Po sekundzie niedowierzania, Śmierciożercy odpowiedzieli na atak i zaczęła się prawdziwa bitwa.

Hermiona rzuciła się na podłogę, starając się odtoczyć jak najdalej, lecz zatrzymał ją żelazny uścisk wokół kostki. Trzymał ją Pettigrew, jego okrutne, szczurze oblicze skupione było na niej, różdżką celował prosto w jej serce. Nagle świece dookoła pomieszczenia zapłonęły ogniem, dzięki zaklęciu niewidocznego Aurora. Rozmiar bitwy był dobrze widoczny. Niektórzy z walczących w pobliżu zaczęli wykrzykiwać klątwy i promienie niebieskiego światła przeleciały tuż nad głową Pettigrew. Zaklął i zrobił unik. Hermiona schroniła się w małej niszy w ścianie. Zatrzymując się, by złapać oddech, podniosła się na nogi, wyjęła różdżkę i szykowała się do włączenia w walkę.

Gdzieś w pomieszczeniu zabrzmiał okrzyk wściekłości Voldemorta i jego jęk „Potter!". Blisko niej coś się cicho poruszyło. Jakby w odpowiedzi na niewypowiedziany rozkaz, Nagini ruszyła na pomoc swemu panu. Świadomość uderzyła w Hermionę. Nigdy nie znaleźli ostatniego horcruxa, przypuszczali, że jest nim wąż. Hermiona rozejrzała się szybko, wyszła ze swojej kryjówki i posłała klątwę tnącą w kierunku ogromnego gada.

Nagini zadrżała i zwinęła się, odwracając się w stronę Hermiony. Wąż zbliżał się do niej, dużo szybciej niż się tego po nim spodziewała. Unosząc różdżkę, rzuciła kolejne zaklęcie, by zostać odrzuconą na bok przez klątwę tnącą, którą dostała w lewe ramię.

Takiego bólu jeszcze nie doświadczyła, jej ramię zwisało bezużytecznie. Wiedziała, że traci krew, jednak świadomość tego zeszła na drugi plan w obliczu ponownie zbliżającej się Nagini, która wydawała się niezraniona. Hermiona podniosła się na kolana, jej nogi stały się nagle zbyt słabe, by ją utrzymać. Pozwoliła opaść głowie na piersi. Wąż jeszcze przyśpieszył. Bliżej, coraz bliżej, podczas gdy Hermiona walczyła z bólem i słabością. Wyczuwając okazję do zabicia, Nagini przysunęła się do niej. Otwierając szczęki, ukazała monstrualne kły jadowe. W ostatnim momencie, zanim Nagini zaatakowała, Hermiona uniosła prawą rękę i, dosłownie, wbiła różdżkę w gardło węża, przesyłając klątwę przez całe jego ciało. Nagini padła przy jej stopach. Hermiona odsunęła się od niej i również upadła. Zielony promień był ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zapamiętała,

Sądząc po świetle za oknem, musiał być wczesny ranek. Hermiona odwróciła głowę. Przeszywający ból w lewym ramieniu przypomniał jej o tym, co się wydarzyło. Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kogokolwiek, kto by jej powiedział, co się stało. Remus Lupin, wyglądający na wyczerpanego, stał w pobliżu jej łóżka, jego twarz była brudna, a szaty podarte. Na poruszenie Hermiony odwrócił się i podszedł do niej. Usiadł na brzegu jej łóżka i obdarzył szerokim uśmiechem.  
- Wyglądasz o wiele lepiej. Pani Pomfrey przysięgła, że musiała zużyć ponad połowę Krwawego Eliksiru, by zastąpić straconą przez ciebie krew.  
- Czuję się lepiej, Remusie, ale nie wiem, co się wydarzyło... w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy i w trakcie bitwy. Proszę... – Hermiona zaczęła błagać. – Powiedz mi.  
- Przeszukaliśmy ruiny Pokątnej, szukając jakiegoś śladu, który powiedziałby nam, co się z tobą stało, ale nic to nie dało. Nie znaleźliśmy twojego ciała, więc doszliśmy do wniosku, że zostałaś schwytana. – Remus potrząsnął głową. – To było trudne... dla wszystkich. Czekaliśmy na coś... żądanie wymiany, twoje ciało, porzucone w jakimś miejscu - bezskutecznie. Byliśmy w kropce, a wtedy... – uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. – W Hogsmeade wpadł na mnie pewien były profesor.  
- Severus poszedł do _ciebie..._  
- Zaskakujące, nieprawdaż? Biorąc pod uwagę to, jak bardzo mnie nie lubił. Wiedział jednak, że nie zabiłbym go, przynajmniej zanim bym go nie wysłuchał. Powiedział nam wszystko.  
- Zakon uwierzył?  
- Z początku nie. Byliśmy jednak pod dużą presją. Voldemort przycisnął nas do ściany, więc nie mieliśmy innego wyboru, jak uwierzyć Severusowi. To dzięki jego informacjom sytuacja zaczęła się zmieniać.  
- A bitwa, Remusie? Powiedz mi o bitwie.  
- Cóż, siły były dość wyrównane, ale my mieliśmy element zaskoczenia. Jednak Harry nie mógł pokonać Voldemorta. Oberwał dwa razy i już się obawialiśmy... ale wtedy pojawiło się niebieskie światło, a Voldemort zatrząsł się i zaczął wyraźnie słabnąć. Harry zniszczył go następną klątwą. Trafił go Avadą i większość ludzi w zamku straciło przytomność.  
- A Harry... wszystko z nim w porządku? A Ron... i...?  
Remus zaśmiał się i uniósł ręce.  
- Tak i tak. Wpakowaliśmy się w niezłą kabałę. Mam na myśli budynek, zajęty przez wroga. Atakowaliśmy jedynie siłami aurorskimi i członkami Zakonu, za wyjątkiem Harry'ego i Rona. Tak więc, twoi przyjaciele przeżyli. Prawdę mówiąc ponieśliśmy małe straty. Większość Śmierciożerców poddała się natychmiast po śmierci Voldemorta.  
- A Severus... co się stało z Severusem? – nie mogła ukryć drżenia głosu.  
- Dochodzi do siebie. Kiedy się budzi, nieustannie dopytuje się o ciebie, dopóki pani Pomfrey nie straci cierpliwości i go ponownie nie uśpi – Remus mówił ostrożnie. – Ty i Severus... możesz mi o tym opowiedzieć?  
- Powiedział mi, co się stało z Dumbledorem, a ja mu uwierzyłam. Voldemort umieścił mnie pod jego opieką, a Severus utrzymywał innych Śmierciożerców z dala ode mnie. Jest dobrym człowiekiem, Remusie, i uprzejmym i dowcipnym i inteligentnym i... i kocham go.  
Remus kiwnął głową.  
- Ucieszy się, słysząc te słowa. Chodź, zabiorę cię do niego.  
Delikatnie pomógł jej wstać, trzymając ramię wokół niej, dopóki nie doszli do łóżka, na którym spał Severus. Remus posadził ją na krześle i zasunął parawany wokół nich.  
- Myślę, że nie będę ci już potrzebny, Hermiono.

Ledwie zauważyła, że odszedł. Mężczyzna na łóżku zajmował całą jej uwagę, ujęła go za rękę. Drgnął, a potem otworzył oczy. Wyraz satysfakcji przebiegł po jego twarzy, gdy ujrzał, że siedzi przy nim. Zaczął coś mówić, zakasłał i w końcu zdołał wyszeptać:  
- Szeherezada.  
- We własnej osobie – pomogła mu się napić wody. – Wszystko w porządku?  
- Klątwa łamiąca kręgosłup. Nie będę się ruszał przez kilkanaście dni. – obdarzył ją krzywym uśmieszkiem, który nauczyła się kochać. – Myślałem, że kazałem ci się schować.  
- I tak zrobiłam – Hermiona zaśmiała się. – Tylko że Nagini wpadła na ten sam pomysł.  
Severus popatrzył na nią poważnie, a jej śmiech ustał.  
- Nie spodziewałem się tego przeżyć, Hermiono, i, prawdę mówiąc, nie byłem pewien, czy tobie się to uda.  
- Wiem – odparła. – Wiedziałam, co myślałeś.  
- A więc, gdy niespodziewane się wydarzyło, jest pewne pytanie, które chciałbym ci zadać.  
- W porządku. Pytaj. – wstrzymała oddech.  
- Jak kończy się ta historia? – uśmiechnął się ponownie.  
Otwarła szeroko oczy.  
- Dlaczego... dlaczego... – nie mogła dokończyć. Śmiał się niekontrolowanie, chwycił jej rękę, gdy próbowała się od niego odepchnąć.  
- Hermiono, zamierzam spędzić z tobą tak wiele nocy, ile tylko jest konieczne, by się tego dowiedzieć – Jego oczy były czarne, a ich wyraz sprawił, że znowu wstrzymała oddech. – Tysiąc i jedną noc?  
Pochyliła się nad nim, by go pocałować.  
- Przynajmniej, Severusie. Przynajmniej.

KONIEC


End file.
